robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Buddbudd2222/My Call Out To Benz
This was made in the 2 hours in what i took my time in the 2 hour time slot, so deal with it. Benzbot knows he does not want to be wrong all the time so he just act like a cock and thinks he is beater then all of us in the room. He says a lot of criticism about BBN but yet he always wins agents them when BBN knows they have good pointers. He makes plenty of excuses to make a cover up everything. DDP thinks his motive is to destroy or buy out the networks. In what Benz was questioned one day by Buddbudd222 in saying no with a big subsidiary reason of why he did not think that he did not buy it out. But when it goes to the BBN Newsroom episode RTNG members came in. Was this a way to get revenge? Benz said no in what BBN says that he is saying yes because it was easy to detect, but yet Benz did not reprimand his members. Does this show a owner taking his authority out of whack and not doing his job the right way? DDP said yes to that question. BUT to the more of this scale. rTV Networks content theft 'The theft happened after Blox News newscast in what they found out 3 days later. Saying every time the music was off cue. Even when Buddbudd222 made a launch on YouTube of BBN News Benzbot said this “'Terrible broadcast. The camera was immensely laggy, there were people clearly seen on set and within camera range that were not supposed to be there. You used the exact same music for every segment, and I couldn't even understand half the stories because your spelling, grammar, and punctuation are all crap. There was also a poor attempt at a news ticker at one point (One line, please! among other things). If you used a different branding package for each program (including music and graphics) people wouldn't be annoyed, and it's probably better to ditch background music during the program altogether in order to prevent it from being annoying in the first place. There is no excuse for using the Blox News music at 10:01, however, and you are still very much on the hook for that per the rTV Networks. During what I think was the main news program, you terribly butchered aspects of Blox News' music, the weather forecast was poorly done with five minutes, maybe, of pre-planning. The news of that program was all chintzy local news stories with no national appeal (vital if you're a news channel), and they never really got out of the southeast in terms of the whole thing. No one outside of the regional area where these stories occurred even know where these places are or care about who these people were or feel that the story was important. The news update was marginally better, actually focusing on stories of mass importance. In total, very little news was actually presented, with only one or two headlines in each show, and it was all too focused on the UK, and briefly, the southeastern US. If you want to ascend from a laughable joke of a hobby to the prestige of an actual, RESPECTABLE news service, you'll need to do a LOT better than this. I am resisting the urge to just buy you out and put you out of your own channel's misery.﻿” He has got criticism from other YouTubeers supporting buddbudd222 work. Roflix said “How rude.... you need some manners and Advil to come down. And you need to take a trip to the YMCA's Spa//Sauna to calm down. I do that from time to time and makes me feel better. You need a chill pill man. You're not the leader of ROBLOX's TV Industry. No one is. Isn't ROBLOX for fun, not for rage? If you wanna rage, then rage at yourself. c; Have a wonderful day... P.S. You need to drink more Sweet Tea. It's yummy in the tummy. And you still need the Y Spa/Sauna to calm you down. You are a natural hot head and you know it. Thanks for ruining one of my best friend's life. JUST BACK OFF! HE DOSEN'T NEED UR FRICKIN HELP!!!! HE IS BETTER AT THIS STUFF THAN U. HIS IS IN BETTER QUALITY. YOU ONLY HAVE ABOUT 60 MEMBERS. BUDD HAS OVER 400. ﻿“ in what Benz said “Member counts mean nothing if they can't work together and create a good output.”. TreekFoodProductions said “Your wiki is full of shit like this. Drink more orange juice scientifically proven to reduce criticism caused by the jealousy membrane.﻿” In what benz said “I just had some this morning, and I make these comments completely rationally.”. TreekFoodProductions also said “ Why are you so critical? Is it hate and jealousy burning to come out? Or is it just a lack or respect for people's time and effort.﻿” Benz said “ I know that better can come from him.﻿” Stop expecting great things from someone when you know they can try you cannot expect things to come to them you cannot expect them for great content I mean why the fuck you would say that “better can come from him.﻿” When he tries. The nigger tries his best to make it fun or great for the people of his friends and the people of his group. He the nigger should not be drenched in god damn confinement of criticism, when they try so hard, that they want to quit. But yet does not give up. Never expect great content again. But to the point of music, The theft was fair the research was fair, everything was fair. It only took a location to find the country and a network that owned it and looked for a extended version. Welcome to technology playing the key roll to have it fair. But yet off cue music said Benz. Online dating controversy BBN News 24 at the time made a story of Benz so called “dating” a girl. The story was for fun not for real means. Benzbot made it public in what he should of not done, because it takes away the right of freedom of press in the U.S constitution what the founding fathers wrote in what Benz could not agnolage to his cruel hearted self. He could not take a fun article. It just shows how far he would go and make a criticism. The cookie is not done yet. Inaccurate live TV Michg24 was doing a live episode of BBN Newsroom in what he said that the upcoming Roblox version of Robocop in what michg24 said that it was a series in what questions buds mind saying that this is unexceptable because of you (Benz) understanding that this was LIVE TV not the purpose show to display inaccurate info. Go to comedy central with that shit and go on the desk of the daily show with John Stewart with that punk ass attitude of blaming it on buddbudd222 not michg in what should be blamed for actions in what Buddbudd222 was not controllable in that time of news. This is why BBN/ BBS need to make liability claims now. That just showed how far you cannot leave BBN alone you want to touch it all the time. Make them open up and rage. shocking revolations It says it for itself so I tested you mother fuckers deal with it. Just to mich on OD Really, no just for real, I was pist so don’t get started. We do not like you no more. finding out info Sure I may have found info about him but not that deep to where I know where he lives in New York. To find him you must use his name on his YouTube. Go on sky and search him up then add him. Now his e-mail was a bit tough but yet easy. Add him on Livestream his name is thebenz. Therefore I just set you up to talk to him. BBN Wiki Propaganda and propaganda still the same “rTV” “BBN” who cares still the same. working life Who gives a shit if TRN was closed down (at the time until later it was for real closed) it shows one thing that they should of done. They should of asked for BBN to make a new name before it got worse. But that was not the problem in benz case. Tam told me to change the name before he left Roblox later in life. Benz said it copied the format of the show. Hotel hells was a coped version on anther hotel show but on cable still both same plots and stuff at the end. Fox did not have arguments nor controversy, to this extent. They were separate from the others. to mich again thank you but mich im still mad at you still from the OD section. Category:Blog posts